The Anti-Fairly OddParents
by relm03
Summary: Timmy overworked his fairies and they were replaced by Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop. The Anti-Fairies were enjoying Timmy's misery until two known evil humans joined forces to catch them. Those humans are also Timmy's enemies. The ones he sees almost everyday.
1. Overworked!

**This is my first FOP FANFIC. Please follow the story and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

It was the first day of summer and Cosmo and Wanda had been granting wishes all Morning.

" Can we have a rest sport?" Wanda asked " We've been granting wishes all morning "

" But, it's not even noon " Timmy replied

" Yeah, but we've been granting wishes all morning, you're overworking us! Wanda exclaimed

" No, I'm not I just need a lot of wishes! " " That's all " Timmy said

" But, we can at least have a break " Wanda asked again

" Only, if Poof woke up from his nap and IF MY LOYAL DOG SPARKY, STOP CHASING SQUIRRELS! " He said out loud so Sparky can hear.

Sparky appeared in Timmy's room and said: " I'm already done Timmy "

" Great, now we need Poof " Timmy said

" Oh, no " " You're not waking Poof up from his nap " Wanda said sternly

Then Poof appeared in the room.

" It's okay mom I'm done with my nap" " I don't like sleeping that much anyway "

" Great, ready to grant wishes ,Poof ? " Timmy asked

" Sure, why not?" Poof replied cheerfully

" Ok, then " " You can go and have some rest Wanda" Timmy said

" It looks like dad already started " Laughed Poof

Cosmo had fall asleep in Timmy's Bed.

5 HOURS LATER

Timmy, Poof and Sparky entered Timmy's room. Timmy had a cheerful and energetic expression in his face, but Poof and Sparky's expressions in their faces said: ' We need a rest '

Wanda spoke up: " That's it sport you've been overworking us all day we're your fairies not your slaves! " She exclaimed

Timmy said: " What the heck are you talking about ?" " The only day I've wishing a lot is today "

Wanda said: " Yeah, but it's too much "

Then Jorgen appeared in Timmy's room

" TIMMY TURNER!" " You've been overworking your fairies all day!" " If you keep overworking them you're going to lose them and be replaced with their anti-fairy counterparts "

" What!" They all exclaimed

" Yes!" " It's a new rule that the fairy council put in Da Rules!"

" Why would the fairy council do that? Poof asked

" I don't know " He replied

" You mean if I keep overworking my Fairies I'm going to lose them and be replaced by... Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop?"

" Yeah, and Anti-Sparky "

" Ok, then I promise I'll never overwork my fairies again." Timmy promised

" I hope you keep your promise " " And as long as you keep it the Anti-Fairies will never know "

" You mean the Anti-Fairies still don't know about this?" Timmy asked

"No! " " But, if a godchild loses his/her fairies the anti-fairies will know immediately "

And then Jorgen poofed away

" I promise I'll never overwork you guys again, as long as I can keep you " Timmy said

The fairies smiled and hug him

Meanwhile in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo had heard everything because he was watching Timmy Turner and his fairies through Foop's crystal ball.

" At last, I found the way to make Timmy Turner my dreadful evil godchild " And he laughed evilly. But then, Foop entered his room.

" Father! " " What are you doing here?" " You know I'm the only Anti-Fairy allow to touch MY CRYSTAL BALL! He yelled and zapped his father.

" Well, that doesn't matter because today nothing can ruined my good mood " Anti-Cosmo said

" Why are you so happy?" " It's so unlike you " Foop asked

" Because, I finally found the way to make Timmy Turner my evil godchild " He said

" What Now?" Foop asked grumpily

" The Fairy council will us the godchild if their godparents overworked them and today Timmy Turner overworked his fairies "

" And we're going to make sure keeps overworking them " Anti-Cosmo explained

" You mean, controlling him with our magic?" Foop asked

" Exactly, and that way his fairies will be replaced by us " Anti-Cosmo laughed evilly

" We're going to make his live pure misery "

" And that's a reason to be happy?" Foop asked even more grumpy

" Foop , had you take your nap yet " " Because that's when you're very cranky" " When you don't take your naps "Anti-Cosmo asked

" No I haven't!" Foop asked

" That was to be expected " Anti-Cosmo sighed

" Anti- Wanda!" He called to his wife

Anti- Wanda poof into Foop's room.

" Yes hon?"

" Get ready for Tomorrow because we're going to earth" Anti-Cosmo said

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

WELL, DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER, Please stay tuned and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. New Fairy Hunter

**I'm back. Enjoy the 2nd chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the FOP. It all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

Meanwhile back on Earth . Timmy was dealing with Vicky again.

Vicky: " And now, prepare for your torture , twerb " " And after that you'll have to do all the chores " " Plus bring me ice cream "

Timmy: " Oh ,no problem Vicky " " Because, I wish you fall into the basement and that you were in chains "

Vicky laughed: " Ha! " " You think that wishing me down to the basement is... Ahhhhhhhh! "Then she fall into the basement and in chains.

Timmy called down to Vicky: " YOU'LL HAVE TO DO MORE THAN THAT TO RUIN MY SUMMER VACATION "

Vicky called up to him: " I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS " " NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF VICKY "

Timmy just smirked and went upstairs.

Vicky was full with anger, then she started to wonder

" Wait a minute, everytime that I'm about to torture the twerb, he wishes to me to fall down here" " And it actually works " " But how " " It's not like he has magical creatures or something "

Then it hit her. She remembered that magical creatures actually exist. She then remembered Foop.

" That stupid Anti-Baby " " He's scared of everything " She said to herself

" The twerb actually have fairies" " I remembered when I capture them " " One had green hair, another Pink hair and the other one had round-shaped body " She thought

" Of course, that's how he wished for me to fall down here and actually worked " " He uses his fairies all the time to avoid torture " " But, of course why didn't I thought about it before " She keep thinking

" Hmmmmm, I think I'm going to visit someone and to spy on the twerb " She said evilly

Meanwhile in Timmy's room

" I'm bored, guys " " Now I can't make a lot of wishes because then I'll be overworking you and then losing you guys " Timmy said

" Yeah, I'm bored too " Poof added

" Why don't you take Sparky for a walk " " You hadn't taken him like 3 weeks ago " Wanda suggested

" Yeah, that's not a bad idea " " But, one problem "

" What ?" Wanda asked

" Where is Sparky?" " And were is Cosmo too? " Timmy wondered

Then Cosmo and Sparky appeared in the room

" We're right here Timmy " Cosmo said

" We were watching a man wearing a underpants in his head in Florida " Sparky added

" Really Sparky?" " Really Cosmo?" Timmy asked unimpressed

" What?" They asked

Timmy sighed : " Nevermind" " Sparky, I was thinking of taking you to a walk " Timmy

" Yayyyy, a walk !" " It's been 3 weeks since the last one " Sparky cheered

" Well, then let's go " Wanda said

And they all left to the park.

Meanwhile, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were watching. Anti-Cosmo decided to watch them since today instead of tomorrow

" It looks like they're going to that park " " Come on, honey let's secretly follow them " He said . He was following as secretly and as fast as he could but then he saw that his wife was a long way behind.

Anti-Cosmo poof up to his wife: " Come on, dear " " We're going to lose them "

Anti-Wanda growled: " I'm coming " " Foop ain't a feather ya know "

Foop was asleep in Anti-Wanda's arms.

" Look what about I hold him " " I can go faster even with Foop asleep in my arms " Anti-Cosmo suggested

Anti-Wanda give Foop to Anti-Cosmo and they secretly catch up with the fairies.

Meanwhile Vicky somehow managed to get out of the basement. And she was walking toward a house.

She knocked the door.

" Yes?" Mrs. Crocker opened the door

" Hello is Denzel Crocker here?" Vicky asked

" Yes" Mrs. Crocker answered

" Can you please tell him that he has visit ? Vicky asked

Mrs. Crocker called Denzel: Denzel!

Mr. Crocker: " What is it? " " How many Times I've told to not interrupted me when I'm looking for Magical Creatures!"

: " You have visit "

Mr. Crocker was surprised. No one usually visit him.

" Tell him to pass to my lair! He called up to her

Crocker was looking at a book of magical creatures waiting for his visit to come downstairs.

" You mean tell her to come down here" Vicky said once she appeared to Crocker's lair.

Crocker turned around and gasped: " Vicky?" " What are you doing here?"

" I came here to make you a proposal " " I want to know more about magical creatures especially of Fairies and Anti-Fairies " " And also, I want to join forces with you to catch Timmy Turner's Fairies or whatever magical creature he has " Vicky explained

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ( TO BE CONTINUED)

It looks like Vicky wants to catch magical creatures . And she wants to work with Crocker to catch them. What would happen? Stay tuned! Keep following my story and

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. THE ANTI-FAIRLY ODDPARENTS!

**Here's the next chapter, guys . I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own THE FOP. It all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

" What? " Crocker asked suprisinly

" Just like you heard it, I want to joined forces to catch TImmy Turner's fairies and suck their magic so we can eliminate Timmy Turner once and for all " Vicky explained

" Wow, I never thought you were so obsessed with magical creatures " Crocker commented

" I'm not obsessed , I'm interested on them " " If you want to know why with fairies and anti-fairies " " It's simple , I'm witness that fairies and anti-fairies exist and I was friend with an anti-fairy " Vicky said

" Really , then welcome aboard " " I can see that you have some knowledge with magical creatures " Crocker smirked evilly

" Well, then now that we're a team " " Tell me how you try to catch magical creatures " Vicky said

" Well, in the first place, magical creatures like fairies and anti-fairies stop floating and they don't have magic when their under a butterfly net " " You have to keep them in their until you arrive to your destination " " Then we'll put them in this magic suckers and suck all their magic and turn us into their magic species " Crocker pointed to some magic suckers .

" Wow, you're a genius " " And now that we're in summer we have more time to elaborate and maker the plan more perfect " Vicky said

" Exactly, but remember I'm the one who knows most about magical creatures , so you're going to follow my lead you like it or not , Vicky " Crocker said

" If it is about to make Timmy Turner's life miserable , is worth it to not be the leader " She smiled evilly

" Ok, then let's start and make a plan to destroy Timmy Turner and catch his fairies and over the earth " Crocker said

" Take over the earth ? " " I thought if we have magical powers then we could take over the hall universe instead " Vicky said

" Brilliant idea Vicky " " And now let's plan Timmy Turner's doom " Crocker smiled evilly

And both make an evil laugh

Meanwhile back at Dimmsdale park Anti-Cosmo and Anti-wanda were watching Timmy and fairies

" Disgusting, eating cotton candy " Anti-cosmo said as he watch Cosmo eating it.

" Well I think it looks delicious " Anti-Wanda said

" Gross" Anti Cosmo said

" This Cotton candy isn't so sweat as I thought " Timmy said

" Then just wish it more sweat " Wanda said

" No, Wanda I'm not making more wishes today " Timmy said

From Behind the tree Anti-cosmo said: " Oh yes you are " And he controled Timmy with his magic wand .

" I mean yes , I wish this Cotton Candy was sweeter and I also wish for a rollercoaster to Fairy world and I wish, etc...

Anti-cosmo , Anti-Wanda and Foop keep following Timmy and his fairies . And now that Foop had woken up things were much more easier .

2 AND A HALF HOURS . Timmy had totally overworked his fairies and JOrgen poof up to him.

" TIMMY TURNER! " " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT OVERWORK YOUR FAIRIES ! " " Now they'll be replaced by their anti-fairies counterparts "

" You know what that means , right ? " Jorgen asked

" That my anti-fairies enemies our goin to be my godparents " Timmy answred nervously

" YES! " " I thought you loved your fairies but apparently not because you didn't listened to me " Jorgen said angrily

" I don't know what happened to me , Jorgen " " One moment I said that I wasn't going to make more wishes for the day and then I started to make a lot of wishes " Timmy said

" Well, whatever happened your fairies had to be replaced I don't want to buit this are the fairy council Rules " Jorgen said not wanting to to tell Anti-cosmo that he finally won .

But Jorgen didn't know that Anti-cosmo was the one who cause this issue . Just then, Anti-cosmo , Anti-Wanda and Foop poof in .

" HA , finally Timmy Turner is mine " " ALL MINE " He laughed evilly

" Hey, wait a minute " " How do you know that you're going to be Turner's godparents " " If I haven't told you yet " Jorgen frowned

" I ... ugh ... I " But then Poof spoke up :

" Wait a minute you were controlling Timmy weren't you ? " " But, of course that's why Timmy was acting so strange "

" I don't have idea what you're talking about " Anti-cosmo said

" Don't lie " "You were following us , because you knew that you were going to be assigned as his godparents and also I smelled Foop dirty diapers in the park . "

" Yes, I was following so I can control Timmy Turner " Anti-Cosmo smiled evilly

" That was cheating ! " Cosmo snappeed

" Cheating ? " " Please Cosmo what are you going to know about anything, you're just an idiot " Anti-Cosmo said

" I have to take your fairies away, anyway " Jorgen said

Cosmo, Wanda , Poof and Sparky said their goodbyes

" Bye, Timmy we'll miss you " Sparky said with tears in his eyes .

"I'll miss you too, boy " Timmy said sadly

" We'll me miss you so much, Sport " Wanda huged Timmy one last time but this time she secretly gave him a magic wand so he can poof to them whenever The Anti-Fairies were distracted .

Then Anti-Sparky arrived : I'm here just like you told me " He said to Foop

" Okay then I think it's time to go " Jorgen said and poof himself with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Sparky poof himself back to the magic pet store.

Once the anti-fairies werte alone with Timmy they laughed and Anti-Cosmob said : " Welcome to your hell, Timmy Turner "

Meanwhile Vicky was watching and hearing everything through the window .

" So Foop is now Timmy's godparents and results that Timmy's dog was a magic and talking dog, and also he was replaced by his counterpart " " And those two anti-fairies are Foop's parents "

" Interesting " She smirked

" I must tell Crocker about this " She said and call him with her smart phone

" Hello ? "

" Hi, Crocker it's me Vicky "

" Oh, hi Vicky any clues about Timmy's fairies ? "

" Yes, Timmy Turner's fairies had just been replaced by their anti-fairy counterpart and guess who is one of their counterparts " She smirked

" Who? "

" Foop "

" What? ! "

" Just like you herad it, Crocker " " My former godparent is now one of Timmy's godparents "

" How many anti-fairies are ? "

" 3 " " And one magic anti-fairy dog "

" Perfect " " Go home Vicky and get some rest, because tomorrow we're going to meet at 6:00AM "

" Okay " She said and they hang up

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ( TO BE CONTINUED )**

 **SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ?**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, FOLLOW MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY**

 **REMEMBER, PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Timmy faces Anti-Cosmo

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter . And sorry for not updating before.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP. It** all **belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**

" Well Timmy Turner, happy with your new godparents? " Anti-Cosmo said evilly.

" Don't be so cynical, you know I'm not " Timmy said annoyingly.

" Now that I'm your godparent I'm can make your live miserable " " Because, I'm not gonna grant you any wishes " Anti-Cosmo smirked evilly

" And you think I don't know that! " " You really think that I can't survive without magic, don't you? " Timmy said

" Of course, you can't " " You're nothing without magic " " Just a poor pink-hated boy with vibber teeth " Anti-Cosmo said

Timmy laughed: " You know a lot of people says that you're a genius but no " " You're not"

" You're an idiot just like Cosmo "

" Don't you dare to... " Anti-Cosmo started talking he was interrupted by Timmy

" YES I DARE! " " If you think that I'm going to respect you because you're supreme Anti-Fairy, then you're wrong! "

Timmy yelled

" You are an idiot just Cosmo " " You have demonstrated it a few times " " Let's see, let me flashback, " Timmy snapped his fingers

"Oh yeah right, the time when you made that plan of stopping the earth's rotation, or no! " " The time you kidnapped Poof with the Pixies to suck his uncontrollable magic to take over the universe " " Those two times you thought that I can't possibly win because I didn't have my fairies magic at the moment " " But guess what, I won and I didn't have magic "

" And you know what, the reason why you lose wasn't me, it you you because you're an IDIOT! He yelled

Anti-Cosmo slapped him so he can shut up. It make him been told that he wasn't the genius that he was. But to his surprise Timmy slapped him back.

" How dare you touch me, you stupid kid! " Anti-Cosmo with anger

" I know how to defend myself and as told you before, I'm note going to respect you " Timmy smirked

" You're just a stupid boy playing to be a girl with that pink hat " Foop said

" LOOK, YOU SHUP UP ". " BECAUSE IF YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE A BABY AND I CAN'T TOUCH YOU THEN WRONG " " Don't forget that you had made more harm than you're father and that I won't have any kind of mercy with you! Timmy shouted at Foop

" And now I'm going to bed because you already gorged me " Timmy said and he went to sleep

" You're going to pay for this Timmy Turner" Anti-Cosmo said and poof himself to the fishbowl

THE NEXT DAY.

Timmy woke up super early and he poof himself (with the wand that Wanda gave him) to Fairy World to see Cosmo,Wanda and Poof. Sparky was in pet store. Timmy make it so Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop and Anti-Sparky can't poof up to him. They were still asleep.

" Hello? " Timmy said when he poof himself to Cosmo's and Wanda's house.

" Timmy! " They exclaimed when they saw that Timmy was ok.

They embraced him to a hug.

" Hi, guys! " He exclaimed happily

" So, did that bastard Anti-Cosmo hurt you? " Wanda asked him concerned about Timmy.

" No, let's just say that I showed him to not mess with Timmy Turner " Timmy smirked

" What did you do? " Cosmo asked

" I said that he was an idiot, and that I'm not going to respect him even though he's the supreme Anti-Fairy " " Also when I told him that he was an idiot he slapped me and guess what, I slapped him back " Timmy replied

" Good job, Timmy " Wanda said

" And what about Foop?" " What did he do? " Poof asked

" Oh he just said: " You're just a boy playing to be girl with that pink hat " " But I warned him to not mess with me " Timmy said

" Wow, you really defend yourself sport, I'm so proud of you! " Wanda said

" Thanks Wanda " " Now that I make it so the Anti-Fairies can't poof up to us , what do you guys wanna do? " Timmy asked

" Well let's go to the Fairy World Aquarium Park, we can have a lot of fun in there " Wanda suggested

" Ok, then let's go there " " It's much better than spending the day with Anti-Cosmo ,stupid son or Vicky " Timmy said

And they all go to the Fairy World aquarium.

Meanwhile Crocker and Vicky were discussing their evil plan to capture the Anti-Fairies

" So, let me get this straight, we are going to capture the Anti-Fairies when Timmy is not with them? " Vicky asked

" Exactly, look we're not going to do it today because we need to investigate a little more about them " " You know, how do they disguise, in what part of the house they stay , things like that " Crocker explained

" Look, let's do this I'll babysit the twerb this hall week , and I'll spy on him and try to get most of the information " " And don't worry I'll record it in my smartphone " Vicky suggested

" Alright, but you still have to come every morning to my house and discuss the plan okay? " Crocker said

" Okay, I'll send you every recording as soon as I finished recording it " Vicky said and leave Crocker's house .

Meanwhile at Timmy Turner's house , Anti-Cosmo had just wake up and stretched to have breakfast and bother Timmy.

After he had breakfast he poofed to Timmy's room.

" I guess your... " He stopped when he saw that Timmy wasn't there.

" Hey, where's Turner " He asked himself

Timmy and his fairies were enjoy themselves in the aquarium and Timmy wasn't coming back to earth until noon which is the time where Vicky goes and babysits.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

VICKY IS COMING IN NOON. AND THE ANTI-FAIRIES ARE IN THE HOUSE. SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE STAY TUNED.

AND...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. TOMORROW WE'RE GOING ANTI-FAIRY HUNTING

**I'm back guys. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP. It all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

That afternoon Timmy entered his room to see the 3 Anti-Fairies and the Anti-Fairy Dog floating over his bed.

" Where were you? " Anti-Cosmo asked

" That's not your problem " Timmy replied

Anti-Cosmo took his arm tied: " Do not use that tone on me, Turner, because... " He was interrupted by Timmy.

" BECAUSE WHAT?! " " You're going to kill me? " " Then do it for once and for all. " " Because I'M SICK OF YOU, YOU... and you too, Anti-Sparky " Timmy yelled angrily.

" And mother? " Foop asked

" Anti- Wanda? " " I have no reason hate her " " She's never done anything to me, neither she had try to capture or hurt my fairies like you and your father has done a lot of times " " As long as she keeps behaving well, I'm ok with her " " Now if she starts causing me issues,then she knows how I'm going to treat her " " But until then she's fine " Timmy replied

Foop just frowned.

Then they heard a shouted from a girl.

" TWERB GET DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW! "

" Oh great, know to deal with Vicky " Timmy sighed

He tried to exit the room, but Anti-Cosmo wouldn't let him.

" Step aside, Anti-Cosmo! " Timmy said, but he didn't step aside.

" We're not done with this conversation and you're not leaving this room until we'll done ! " Anti-Cosmo said

" STEP ASIDE! " Timmy yelled

" NO! "

" I'm speaking to you in English, but since you don't understand me I'm going to say it in Spanish: " Hazte a un lado, quítate de mi camino. " " ¿Ahora entendió ,señor? " Timmy explained in Spanish.

" I didn't understood a word that you said "

" GET OUT OF WAY, YOU MORON " And Timmy pushed him aside which made Anti-Cosmo really angry.

But Timmy, didn't care about that he just ran downstairs to Vicky.

" What, Vicky? " He asked

" I'm going to be here watching TV some don't do any noise, ok? " Vicky ordered

" Yes " Timmy rolled his eyes and went upstairs back to the Anti-Fairies. To fight with Anti-Cosmo

" How dare you speak to me like that! " Anti-Cosmo said

" As I told you, I don't have any type of respect for you " Timmy said

" You're going to respect you want it or not! " Anti-Cosmo said

" I don't respect you if I don't want to! " " If you want someone to respect you then talk to your wife " " Because she's the only one who respect you "

" No, she's not the only one " Anti-Cosmo said not wanting to admit the truth.

" Of course, she's the only one it's so obvious " " I mean not even your own son respects you " Timmy laughed

" That's it, I'm going to go to the fishbowl because I can't possibly stand you, anymore " Anti-Cosmo said and poof himself to the fishbowl.

Meanwhile Vicky was hearing and recording everything on her smartphone.

She send a message to Crocker .

Crocker received a message and said: " Interesting "

Vicky keep recording and hearing the conversation

" You are going to die so bad, Timmy Turner " " I mess with my father because I know he wouldn't kill me " " 1- Because I'm his son and deep down in his heart he loves me "

2- " Because, I'm immortal "

3- " Because, I'm baby "

4- " Because, I'm just like him "

Foop said

" You're a baby without a soul , Foop that's what you are " Timmy replied

" I'm the best baby in this universe, and I'm not afraid of anything " Foop smirked.

Timmy started to laughed loudly.

" What are you laughing at? " Foop asked

" I'm laughing of you, Foop " " You said that your the bravest baby in this universe? " Timmy asked trying to not laugh.

" Yes " Foop replied

Timmy laughed even harder

" What so funny about it? " " Because, I don't find it funny " Foop asked

" But I do " " I mean you said that you're not afraid of anything , when your afraid of everything " " Have you already forget that you were afraid of Vicky and that if it wasn't for me and my fairies you were now probably destroyed " " Or the time you have the terrific twosome " " That you try to turn Poof evil without thinking that you could turn good " " HAAAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! "

Timmy laughed harder than ever.

" The terrific twosome was a mistake and Vicky well... "

" Well? "

" Ugh, well, ugh... " Foop muttered

" See? " " You're afraid of her " He laughed at Foop.

" I'm not afraid of anything! " Foop snapped

" Oh really? " " Well since I'm not interested on you guys been my godparents and I don't care if you have to go away, then I guess you don't mind me to go downstairs and tell Vicky that your here " " I can't wait to see the look of her face and I tell her " Timmy smirked and walk towards the door but Foop stopped him.

" No, wait, wait ,please don't " Foop fly in front of him.

" But, I thought that you weren't afraid of anything, let alone of Vicky " Timmy said

" Alright, fine I'll admit it, I'm terrified of her, ok? " Foop sighed in defeat

" See " " You're just a coward baby, playing to be brave and independent " Timmy smirked

Foop just frowned

Meanwhile Vicky was hearing everything and recording everything. She kept sending to Crocker all the recordings.

Vicky received a text message

It says: " Great job, Vicky "

Vicky grinned evilly. Then she heard something interesting. And she started recording.

" Mother, can we please go to the fishbowl and have dinner? " Foop asked

" Of course, darling " " I made the Anti-Fairies favorite food - Chicken Coddon blue. " Anti-Wanda smiled

" The food that Anti-Fairies can't possibly resist " Foop grinned and he and his mother poof to the fishbowl.

" What about my food aren't you going to feed your new pet? " Anti-Sparky asked Timmy.

" What food you like? " Timmy asked Anti-Sparky

" Dead bodies and humans " Anti-Sparky replied with a smirk.

" Go to the park you'll find a lot of dead reptiles there " " And I'm sure you're going to like them " " Because , you're Sparky's opposite and Sparky loved to eat alive mammals like squirrels " Timmy replied

Anti-Sparky poof himself to the park and Timmy said: " Morons! "

Vicky recorded everything and send it to Crocker, plus she send a message that said: " I think tomorrow we're going anti-fairy hunting "

Crocker replied and his message said: " Meet me tomorrow at 7:00 am, because that's exactly what we're going to do tomorrow "

Vicky grinned evilly and went downstairs to what her favorite TV show.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **IT LOOKS CROCKER AND VICKY ARE GOING ANTI-FAIRY HUNTING SOONER THAN WE THOUGHT. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NOW. PLEASE STAY TUNED, FOLLOW MY STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. CAPTURED!

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm so sorry if I didn't update before.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP , it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**

The Next Day

Timmy woke up, have breakfast and went to his room to watch Crash Nebula. Then suddenly the TV went off.

" Hey, what happened ? " Timmy asked himself

" Happens that you're not going to watch more TV " Anti-Cosmo said

" Look, Anti-Cosmo you're filling my patience " " Give me the remote control now ! "

Anti-Cosmo poof the remote control away and ordered: " Not, until you go with me to the fishbowl and clean the toilets "

" If you think you're going to humiliate with that, then your wrong, and you now what? , I'm not going to do it " Timmy said

" You're coming with me you want it or not and I have a magic wand that can simply poof us to the fishbowl " Anti-Cosmo smirked

" Oh Yeah? " Timmy took Anti-Cosmo's wand out of his hand " THE LOOK WHAT I DO TO YOUR WAND ! " Timmy broke Anti-Cosmo's wand

" You moron! " " How am I supposed to poof to the fishbowl now ? " Anti-Cosmo snapped

" Wait, till your son and wife wakes up " " And you'll have to wait a while because they don't like to wake up early " Timmy smirked

" I'm going to kill you, Timmy Turner ! " Anti-Cosmo snapped

" OH YEAH, AND WITH WHAT WEAPONS ? " " YOU'RE WAND IS BROKEN AND YOUR ANTI-FAIRIY PARTNERS ARE STILL ASLEEP " " EXPLAIN TO ME HOW ? " Timmy yelled

" With my own hands ! " Anti-Cosmo growled

" Oh, yeah? " " Unfortunely your immortal , but I can at least show you who's Timmy Turner! " He grabbed Anti-Cosmo through and throw him to the floor .

" Auuuuuch " " What is wrong with you ? "

" You showed me a lot of times who's Anti-Cosmo , but today I'm gonna show you who's Timmy Turner ! " He said as he knelt himself to the floor in front of Anti-Cosmo and started to slap him .

" I'm not good at giving blows, but I'm good at giving really hard slaps " Timmy said as he keep slapping Anti-Cosmo

" This one, is for Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky " Timmy slapped him

" This one is for Fairy World ! " Timmy slapped him on the other cheek

" This one is for all the damages and harm you had done to all the fairies and humans ! " Timmy slapped him on the other cheek

" This one is for all the evil schemes that my fairies destruction was involved ! " Timmy slapped him on the other cheek

" This one is for Jorgen Von Strangle , for all the times you underestimated him " Timmy slapped him

" This one is for the Friday the 13th you had cause bad luck in my planet , MY HOME WORLD AND MY PEOPLE ! " Timmy slapped him

" This is for me ! " Timmy slapped him

" Stop , stop is enough " " Alright I get it ! " Anti-Cosmo exclaimed

Timmy stand up , Anti-Cosmo flew up in front of him : " You stupid kid , just look what you did to my face , my lip is bleeding "

" Oh , really ? " " Well , I'm happy for it " " At last you received what you deserved " " And you deserved more than that " Timmy smirked

" Your going to pay for this Turner " Anti-Cosmo warned him

" Oh, yeah " " What are you going to do , Huhh ? " " Call Jorgen Von Strangle to bully me , because I doubt he'll help you " Timmy frowned

Anti-Cosmo just glared at him and wait for Anti-Wanda and Foop to wake up. 4 Hours pass and neither Foop, Anti-Wanda or even Anti-Sparky had poofed up to the room.

" Okay, is 1:00PM are my dear wife and son are supposed to be awake ! Anti-Cosmo growled

" Why , don't you go and search for them while I play some videogames ? " Timmy suggested

Anti-Cosmo glared at Timmy and went to search for at the park. The float through the park, when a butterfly net captured him.

" Haha " " We finally got the last one Crocker ! " Vicky said

" Yes, our plan worked perfectly , our Anti-Fairy conveyor brought us 2 Anti-Fairies and one Anti-Fairy Dog " " We finally captured the last Anti-fairy " Crocker cheered

" Now, let's take these stupid magical creatures to our lair and start our plan " Vicky said

" Of absorbing their magic " Crocker smirked

The Anti-Fairies were horrified. The less surprised was Foop because he knew Crocker before, but joining forces with Vicky to absorb their magic ? That sounds scary.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, CROCKER AND VICKY CAPTURED THE ANTI-FAIRIES, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP FOLLOWING AND READING MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. TORTURING THEM!

**I'm back, guys . I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the FOP , it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman**

Crocker and Vicky arrived to their lair and they threw the Butterfly net with the Anti-Fairies inside.

" Who are you and what do you want from us? " Anti-Cosmo asked

" I'm Crocker a magical creature hunter but especially of fairies and Anti-Fairies " Crocker introduced

Crocker lifted the Butterfly net, but the Anti-Fairies can't escape the place was lock and they didn't had their wands. Not even Anti-Sparky's tail.

" You hunt us and what are you going to do with us now? " Anti-Cosmo asked

" Suck your magic with these magic suckers " Crocker smirked and showed them the magic suckers .

" And you think we're gonna let you do that ? " " Of course, not " Anti-Cosmo said

" Don't use that tone on us you stupid Anti-Fairy " Vicky said

" I can use it , because I'm the supreme Anti-Fairy and I can use the tone that I want , when I want and with who " Anti-Cosmo said

" Oh, yeah? " Crocker said

" Yeah " Anti-Cosmo smirked

" Perfect " Vicky gives him 2 slaps and Crocker took his wings and he squeezed Anti-Cosmo's wings .

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh….. that hurts! " " Stop it ! " Anti-Cosmo yelled in pain

" You'll never talk to us in that tone again " " Because this is your last minute of life " " Vicky come with the injection ! " Crocker called to her

" Coming ! " She replied

" What are you going to do? " Anti-Cosmo asked him in pain while Crocker keep squeezing his wings.

" I'm going to sedate you, so you can fall into a deep sleep " " That is much more easier to suck your magic " Crocker explained " At least I'm gonna do that to you, because your friends are behaving well " " But, if they behave like you, I'll have to suck their magic in a painful way " Crocker smirked

" Do not mess or put a hand in my wife and let alone in my son , he's just a baby no matter how evil he is …. AHHHHH " He screamed in pain again when Crocker squeezed his wings even harder.

" I don't care about that " " And for your information, I know your son " " He's been my evil partner before " Crocker said to Anti-Cosmo who was really surprised

" Can you at least let go of my wings I can't even fly after all the squeezing you been doing " " Please, let go of my wings , I can't hold the pain for much longer " Anti-Cosmo begged him

Crocker let go of his wings : " Just look at you, you can't even fly now "

" Here's the injection Crocker " Vicky handed him the injection

Crocker injected Anti-Cosmo and he fell into a deep sleep . The other Anti-Fairies watched in horror

" You what's gonna happened to you if you behave like that, right ? " Crocker asked

the anti-fairies who just nodded .

Back in Timmy Turner's room he was watching TV peacefully, but he was feeling kind of strange that Anti-Cosmo haven't returned with the other Anti-Fairies and that his Anti-Fairy Magic Dog haven't appeared either.

" This is strange, Anti-Cosmo haven't returned, and Anti-Wanda and Foop haven't showed up in the hall day " " Also, Vicky haven't come to babysit me in the hall day " " Ahhhh… but who cares as long as I have my enemies away there's nothing to worry about " He took the wand that Wanda gave him and he poof to Fairy World

He appeared in Cosmo's and Wanda's house

" Oh, Hi Timmy " Poof greeted and smiled

" Hi, Poof " " Where are your parents? "

Poof was about to answer but then their parents poof next to him

" Hey, Timmy how you've been ? " Cosmo asked

" I had a face with Anti-Cosmo this morning again , but I showed him who's Timmy Turner " He replied

" So you've been fine ? " Cosmo asked again

" Yes, Cosmo " " I've been fine " Timmy replied

" So what do you want to do sport ? " Wanda asked

" Let's visit Sparky in the magical pet store " Timmy suggested

" Great idea , Timmy " Wanda replied

They poofed to the pet store.

" Hey, Sparky " Timmy said hello to the dog in the cage

" Timmy! " " Nice to see ya again " Sparky exclaimed

" I'm glad to see you too boy " Timmy said

" Who have your live been since you life with those anti-fairies " Sparky asked

" A combination of things " " I mean, when I face Anti-Cosmo and Foop I feel anger but at the same time I feel proudness for having the bravery to face the 2 most evil creatures in the universe " Timmy explained

" I see " Sparky said

" I'm proud of you , Timmy " Wanda said

" We're all proud of you, Timmy " " Having the bravery to face those morons must be hard " Sparky said

" It is , Sparky " " But, I can handled it " Timmy replied

" How do you manage to escape from them all the time? " Sparky asked

" They're always in the fishbowl , it's not hard to escape from them " Timmy replied

" Today only Anti-Cosmo was in the house , because Anti-Wanda, Foop and Anti-Sparky didn't showed up all day and Anti-Cosmo to search for them " Timmy said

" Living with the anti-fairies is not so bad after all " Cosmo laughed and the others joined except for Poof.

" What's wrong , Poof ? " Timmy asked

" Aren't you worried about the anti-fairies, Timmy ? " Poof asked

" Why should I be ? " Timmy answered with another question

" Because you said that Anti-Wanda, Foop and Anti-Sparky were gone for the morning , right ? " Poof asked

" Uhhu " Timmy replied

" And then Anti-Cosmo go to search for them and it had pass 4 hours since the other anti-fairies didn't showed up " Poof said

" What are you trying to say , Poof ? " Cosmo then got curious

" Aren't you worried that Crocker may captured them ? "

Everybody's smiles then vanished and Timmy gasped

" I hope not, because that means that he can suck their magic and he can turn himself with an Anti-Fairy " " That doesn't only mean hell and misery to them it also means misery to me "

" Okay, let's just hope that he didn't captured them " Wanda recommended

" No, I need to poof myself to Anti-Cosmo just to make sure he and the others are ok " " Can you come with me, guys? " " Including you Sparky? " Timmy asked

" Of course, Timmy " They replied

POOF!

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 7. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP FOLLOWING MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. TURNING INTO ANTI-FAIRIES !

I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. And now I hope you enjoy this one.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP , it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

Timmy , Cosmo , Wanda, Poof and Sparky poof to were Anti-Cosmo was. When they arrived , they were in a lair full of Magic Suckers and with 3 Anti-Fairies and 4 Anti-Fairy Dog attached to a platform .

" What's going on here ? " Timmy asked horrified

" What's going on here ? " " Let me explain " " We captured your Anti-Fairies and now we're going to suck their magic will be send to our 'Turn us into Anti-Fairies-inator ' where the magic will suck right into us turning us into Anti-Fairies " " Then we're gonna torture everyone on earth with our MAGIC POWERS ! " Crocker laughed evilly

" Crocker! " " I've should known you were behind this! " Timmy frowned

" Yeah, we're behind this! " Crocker stated 

" Wait a minute , we ? " " What do you mean **we ? "**

" Oh, sorry " " I forgot to introduced my evil partner " " Although I don't think it's necessary since you know her " " OH, VICKY ! " Crocker called to Vicky

" What is it ? " She appeared and Timmy's eyes widened

" Can you introduced yourself to this kid ? " Crocker pointed to Timmy

" Oh, but of course " " Hello, Twerb " " I'm the new fairy hunter " " And I helped Crocker capture these Anti-Fairies by hearing your conversations with them " Vicky smirked

" No,no,no,no,no,no ! " " This can't be happening not you ! " " You 2 together can destroy the hall universe! " Timmy shut his mouth when he realized what he just said

" The hall universe ? " " Crocker, I have a better idea " " Let's take over the universe with magic powers we can poof anywhere we want " Vicky suggested

" Great idea , Vicky " " Let's take over the most powerful magc world in the universe and the one I always wanted to be , FAIRY WORLD! " Crocker agreed

" Yeah "

" Don't mess with Fairly World , you stupid girl! " Cosmo snapped

" What did you call me ? " Vicky asked angrily

" Stupid " Cosmo said again

Vicky gave him 4 slaps

" Don't say a word, if you don't want to end in the magic suckers and like that Anti-Fairy over there " " That resembles you a lot " Crocker said

Cosmo stayed quiet. Then they heard a beeping noise

" Oh, the magic it's starting to get suck to the 'Turn us into Anti-Fairies inator ' let's go and get in there so we can turn into Anti-Fairies " Crocker said and they went into the device .

The Anti-Fairies now can't fly and they were turning into Anti-Fairy Dust.

Timmy and his fairies watch in horror when Crocker and Vicky came out as Anti-Fairies . They look very scary. Especially Vicky

" Goodbye, Twerb ! " " Your time of hell has began " Vicky said

And they poof theirselves to Fairy World to suck the magic of the the Giant Wand .

" We need to follow them! " " And Stop Them " " Come on ! " Timmy exclaimed

POOF!

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, ANYWAY .**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP FOLLOWING MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. MAKING A PLAN!

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Now I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP , it all belongs to Disney.**

Timmy,Cosmo,Wanda,Poof and Sparky poof to Fairy World.

Anti-Crocker and Anti-Vicky were attacking the fairies. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

" TURNER! " Jorgen called to Timmy.

" What happened? " " Why are Crocker and Vicky attacking Fairy World and most of all, why are they Anti-Fairies? " " How do they turned into it? "

Jorgen asked

" Crocker and Vicky kidnapped Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop and Anti-Sparky, they suck their magic and they turned into Anti-Fairies so they can rule the universe " " And I couldn't do anything, because it was too late " Timmy said almost sobbing

" Can't you just turn them back into humans " Wanda asked Jorgen

" No! " " I can't turn Anti-Fairies into humans, even though they've been humans before " Jorgen replied to Wanda's question.

" Then, what are we going to do? " Timmy wondered

" There's only one way, by a magic potion " " But, the only person who knows how to do that is Anti-Cosmo and he's... let's say death " Jorgen replied

" Someone else has to know how " " I mean, somebody else has to have a recipe a spell or something " " I don't know, maybe somebody of Anti-Cosmo's family or maybe Anti-Wanda's " Timmy said

" I don't know, but we have to find out fast, because we only have a little of magic left, and we have to go to Anti-Fairy World to investigate " " RIGHT NOW! "

Jorgen said

" Why don't we split up ? " " Once we get to Anti-Fairy World " " That way we can have more possibilities of saving Fairy World " Timmy suggested

" Great idea, Timmy " Wanda said

And they poofed away to Anti-Fairy World and they split half an hour they got together again. But, Poof has good news.

" Guys, I got the ingredients and the magic spell of the potion " Poof said

" Where did you get it? " Wanda asked

" At Anti-Mama Cosma's house " He replied

" The place where I less expected " Timmy said

" Enough, talk! " " Let's go to Anti-Cosmo's lair and make the potion there " Jorgen stated

And they poof to Anti-Cosmo's lair.

When they arrived they started to work immediately.

When they were done. They tried to poof back to Fairy World, but they couldn't.

" Oh, no! " " Crocker and Vicky had completely taken all of our magic! " Jorgen exclaimed

" Jorgen's right, we can't fly! " Wanda cried

" We're doomed " Timmy sighed

" No, we're not we have 2 options " " Buy some Anti-Fairy wands or take the Fairy World bridge, but that's a very long way " " Let's buy some Anti-Fairy Wands it's the quickest way " " No Matter how I hate them ! " Jorgen rolled his eyes.

" Where, are we going to find Anti-Fairy Wands, Jorgen? " Timmy raised an eyebrow.

" There's a store over there " Jorgen pointed to a store called 'Wands ' . They entered the store.

" Hey, what are you Fairies doing here? " " You're not welcomed here " " Go away! " The Anti-Fairy that was there said

" Are you forgetting who I am? " " I'm Jorgen Von Strangle, the tuffest and the most powerful magical being in the universe " " So you are not going to kick my out of here! " Jorgen said to the little Anti-Fairy who gave a weak chuckled

" Oh, right come in! " " What can I help you for? " The Anti-Fairy asked

" We need 4 Anti-Fairy Wands, and don't question why! " Jorgen said

" Here are 4 Anti-Fairy Wands, that'll be $4.00 " The Anti-Fairy handed them the wands .

" Let's see if I have some money " Jorgen said searching in his pocket " Oh, here it is! "

Jorgen payed for the wands.

They exited the store.

" You don't know how embarrassing is to use a little wand " " Especially an Anti-Fairy wand! " Jorgen growled

" That doesn't matter now, Jorgen "

Timmy cleared his throat

" I wish we were where Vicky and Crocker are right now! " Timmy wished

The Fairies lifted their wands, but it didn't work.

" Oh, what now?! " Timmy frowned

" Crocker and Vicky are Anti-Fairies now " " You have to call them Anti-Crocker and Anti-Vicky " Wanda replied

Timmy sighed: " Fine, I wish we were where Anti-Crocker and Anti-Vicky are! "

POOF!

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASN'T TO GOOD. BUT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANYWAY. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO, PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITED THE STORY.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP FOLLOWING MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. WE'RE BACK TOGETHER!

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and now I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **This story is coming to an end. So please enjoy the last chapter and please review!This story is on it last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The FOP, it all belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.**

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda , Poof, Sparky and Jorgen poofed up to Anti-Crocker and Anti-Vicky. They were on earth causing bad luck, along with the other Anti-Fairies. They could see that Anti-Crocker and Anti-Vicky was with The Anti-Tooth Fairy, Anti-Cupid, Anti-Wandissimo and Anti-Jorgen.

" Crocker! " Timmy called up to Anti-Crocker.

" Turner! " " I recommend you to stay away , because now with this Anti-Fairy fellas we're going to take over the Earth! " " And rule it the way we want " " And there's nothing you can do about it, because you don't have magic " " And your Fairies can not even fly " Anti-Crocker smirked

" And we now a hall army of Anti-Fairies and ...Anti-Vicky was interrupted by Timmy.

" I have a little army of Fairies and Anti-Fairy Magic " Timmy and his fairies pointed the Anti-Fairies with their new Anti-Fairy wand.

" I feel so powerless with this little Anti-Fairy Wand " Jorgen growled

" You are powerles " " You may have Anti-Fairy Wands, but we are a big army " " You're only 1 human, 4 fairies and 1 Fairy Dog with magic powers that isn't of their own species " Anti-Vicky said

" There's only one way to prove that " Timmy smirked

" Oh, so he wants an Anti-Fairy fight " " Interesting isn't Anti-Crocker? " Vicky smirked

" Oh, yes " " Let's have Anti-Fairy fight and let's see who wins " Anti-Crocker agreed

And so that's how it was. The Anti-Fairies fight Timmy Turner and his fairies. Timmy especially took care of. Anti-Crocker and Anti-Vicky. Jorgen took care of the little Anti-Fairies which it was easy for him to defeat them. Cosmo, Wanda , Poof and Sparky were waiting for the moment to spill the potion they made on Anti-Crocker and Anti-Vicky . So they can turn back to humans and make Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop and Anti-Sparky survive .

After half an hour, all the Anti-Fairies were defeated.

" What?! " " How is this possible?" " They were a hall army! " Crocker cried

" That we defeated! " Jorgen added

" You forgot one thing, you still haven't defeated us! " Anti-Vicky reminded

" Oh, really? " " Now guys! " Timmy exclaimed

Anti-Crocker and Anti-Vicky turned around. 3 fairies and 4 fairy dog throw them some kind of ' water '. It was really the potion. They fell into the ground.

" Hey, what the... ? " " I'm in my original skin color " Crocker said

" Yeah, because you 2 are not Anti-Fairies anymore " Timmy laughed

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Crocker and Vicky screamed.

" Quick, Jorgen poof all this Anti-Fairies back to Anti-Fairy World before Anti-Cosmo survive " Timmy exclaimed.

And with his magic back, Jorgen poffed the Anti-Fairies back home, just when Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop and Anti-Sparky appeared.

" What happened? " Anti-Wanda asked

" You were destroyed because 2 annoying humans suck your magic " " But, we saved you with this potion " Timmy showed the potion to Anti-Wanda.

" Ummmm... Thanks,Timmy Turner " " Thanks for saving me from that monster " Foop pointed to Vicky who give a growled and make Foop shivered.

" Yeah, yeah... bla bla. bla let's go back to our same routine " Anti-Sparky said

" I want you to give me the wand that one of your former godparents give you " " Because, I know that one of them give you a wand, otherwise you wouldn't be able to save us " " Give me the wand, now! " Anti-Cosmo demanded Timmy, who just give an eye rolle and handed him the wand . Then they all felt like they were hit by a laser. But, it was actually that the Fairy Council had poffed them to Fairy Court.

" Fairy Court? " Timmy said

" Apparently you recognized us quickly, Timmy Turner " On of the fairy councilor said

" Yeah, what are we doing here? " " Did I did something wrong? " No " " We brought you here to tell you something ".

" Because, of the events that happened today " " And Fairy World was destroyed for a moment " " Timmy Turner we're giving you your Fairies back and the Anti-Fairies can go back home "

" Really? "

" Yes, really "

Timmy and his fairies started to cheer .

" Yeah, yeah " " I was about to quit anyway "." I was already sick of Timmy Turner " " And besides I miss my old home " Anti-Cosmo growled " But, what is for sure is that I'm still gonna make your life miserable , Turner " " Don't think that you are free of me because you'll never be , you here me ? " " Never! " Anti-Cosmo said and poofed away with his family.

Timmy just rolled his eyes.

" Timmy! " " We have you back, bro ! " Poof said

" Yeah, and we can be together again! " " And take me to the park " Sparky said.

" I'm happy to be with you again, guys! " Timmy said and he embraced them into a big hug.

And Jorgen punished Crocker and Vicky. Making them clean his bathroom without magic.

" It's the last time, I think of magical creatures " Vicky said before going off the screen.

 **THE TOTAL END!**

 **WELL, THERE THE HALL STORY THE ANTI-FAIRLY ODDPARENTS. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT.**

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? GREAT, REGULAR, LAME. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I DON'T KNOW WHEN WILL BE MY NEXT FAIRLY ODDPARENTS FANFIC WITH THE ANTI-FAIRIES, BUT THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING ME AS AN AUTHOR. STAY ALERT FOR NEW STORIES!**


End file.
